Prince Layton
by JustAFlora
Summary: Everyone has heard Professor as a Gentleman a detective and well a Professor. But all these years he had one secret,HE WAS A PRINCE!T-T  I edited the chapters so things have been changed. Please R & R.  THNX! Oh and watch for Sequel!
1. Chapter 1 Twelve

Chapter 1 Twelve

**Alex's POV**

" Trusting. Loving. Caring…." Whatever my mother was going to say next was cut off by the twelve year old prince and trouble maker, John Hershel Layton. He stood in the doorway dripping water. His clothing was smothered in clumps of wet mud. I figured he came from outside.

"John, where have you been?"Asked our seventeen year old sister Caroline.

"You're late. Like usual. I should have never thought you would keep your promise." I said with a horrid look.

"Alright Alex, Caroline, and John sit down and get back to our lessons. I'll deal with you later," Our mother gave John a stern look before she continued her lesson. Once both hands were on the 12:00 she said,"You all can go except you John."

**John's POV**

I walked over to my mother and smiled. 'She's beautiful. Her hair, her smile, her eyes. No wonder why everyone wants to be her, the queen of England.'

"I'm sorry I was late it's just I think these lessons are useless."I looked out the window; shrugging.

"John, your sister is going off to college so you or your brother is next in line. You two are the ones that should be paying the most attention."I watched as my mother placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I know."Faking a smile; I nodded.

"Alright you're dismissed...Please clean up and get ready for dinner.

I raced out the door leaving my mother in her thoughts. But I heard one last mumble out of my mother. "I hope he understands someday."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I added and changed some stuff. I'm going to do the same to the other chapters and the finish this story hopefully. :D.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Sixteen

Don't be mad at me. Okay I really wanted to put in a little of romance. Please don't be angry, and trust me you'll like it…..Hopefully. Please Review!

Chapter 2 -Sixteen

John Layton walked quietly down the stairs of the palace."Where do you think you're going?"

He turned to see Alex in front of the door.

"Alex!"John ran up to him and covered his mouth."Don't say a word and I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Yor …goin….tol…tha…beech."Alex barely made out the words but John understood him easily. He removed his hand from Alex mouth and answered his statement.

"Yes but please don't tell mother. Everyone's going and I just want to be normal for once."Alex sighed he knew that they never did anything for each other and they never got along, but he would do this for Hershel.

"Okay I won't tell mom but you have to be home before 1:00 a.m."John bowed to Alex and headed to the beach.

**John's POV**

At the beach music was playing loudly. Before I came to the beach I dyed my golden locks to a dark brown color.'With what I look like now I'm sure no one will recongnize me.' I sat down on the sand next to the waves. I was there for awhile drinking some soda.

"What are you doing here sitting alone?"

"Just enjoying the night."Turning my head I saw the most beautiful women. She had a light aubrun brownish hair. Her eyes were dark and mysterious.

"Really? Me too. My name is Jessica. What's yours?"

"I'm um…Hershel."

"Really?"Jessica asked.

"Really what? Why do you think I'm lying about my name?"I joked.

"Yes, because you look a lot like the prince. I mean a lot."

"You think I look like Prince Alex Layton."

"No you look like his twin brother. His twin brother John Layton. You know the trouble maker."

"You're not intending I'm John Layton, are you?"I had to keep this secret or convince her not to tell anyone.

"Alright you spend the whole time with me here and if you trust me by that time, will you tell me everything there is to know about you?"Jessica asked.

"Sure," I said .I would spend a lot of time with this lovely girl and might learn a few things about her idea was amazing. "Only if I can learn a few things about you too."

"Fine," Jessica started as she helped me up.I smiled proudly about the deal we had made."First things first I don't help men up."Jessica let go of my hand making me fall to the ground.

"Good to know," I spat as I got up and dusted off the sand. "I should have seen that coming."Mumbles.

"Oh c'mon lets go."The two of us both grabbed a surf board and headed out into the ocean. We both started to surf some waves. People on the shore started to cheer for us.

"Look at that surfer dude." Said one of the best surfers in the town.

"Never seen him before." Said a really cute guy.

"I think I'm in love." Said the real cute guys' girlfriend.

We both wiped out on a wave and started to swim to shore. Once we made it to shore they both started laughing."That was one of my best surfing days I have ever had."

"I've got to agree with you on this one."I tried to calm myself.

"Okay do you trust me yet?"

"Almost. Come with me."I grabbed Jessica's hand and led her down the beach. We went through some vines that led into a tropical forest.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see!"After a few minutes of up and down hills and through a cave we finally reached our destination.

"Oh my gosh!"Jessica's mouth dropped. The moonlight shined through trees while a waterfall made the sound of rain at night.

"Do you like it?"I asked hopefully.

"I love it."Jessica walked over to the waterfall and took off her shoes and let her feet hand in the water.

"I'm glad you do. Can you keep this place a secret?"

"Why? Does no one know about it?"

"My brother and I are the only ones who know about it. Well, and now you."

"Yeah I'll keep it a secret."

"Hey! Let's go for a dip."Il took off his shirt revealing my rock hard abs.

"Are you kidding me? No way am I going to swim in that water."I was now in his boxers.

"Do you have a problem with the water? The water is clear and warm," I chuckled and jumped into the water shouting "Cannibal!" I landed into the water and revealed my head to the surface after jumping in.

"How's the water, cold?"

"No very warm. C'mon jump in!"

"Fine," Jessica took off her shirt and her pants. She was in her bra and underwear. "Only because it's warm. I wouldn't jump in if it was…..COLD!"Jessica landed in the water with the cold water rushing up her back. Shivers ran down her back. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Ah c'mon it's not going to kill you. You will warm up soon," Jessica started to boost herself up to the surface."Okay you can go to land but I was going to tell you some things about myself. I guess it's not that important."

Jessica slid back into the water and looked at me as if she was saying 'Alright I'm in the water now tell me who you are.'

"Okay my name is John Hershel Layton. I'm the prince and the future king of England."

"I knew it."Jessica swam close to me.

"You can't tell anyone."

"That won't be a problem for me."

"And why is that?"I asked Jessica as we swam under the waterfall.

"I'm good at keeping secrets. I have kept secrets since I was three and never have told a single one."Jessica bragged.

"Is that so?"

"So prince Layton why did you sneak out of the castle?"Jessica asked.

"How do you know I sneaked out?"

"I just know. Why else would you not want me to tell anyone you are Prince Layton? You don't want your mother to know you snook out of the castle to go to a beach party. Right?"Jessica smiled as she got close to my face.

"You really know how to solve the impossible." I leaned into kiss her lips. We were in lip lock and she pushed me against the mountain wall.

I put my hand under her butt and squeezed it. Jessica moaned in delight. Jessica put her hand through my hair. Then when I was about to make a move I heard someone shout my name.

"John! Come home quickly!"It was Alex.

"Jessica come with me."I pulled her out of the water and dragged her to where Alex was.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"It's dad."

"What about him?"

"He...Left."Alex was freaking out, and on his face showed a forming black eye.

"What do you mean he left?"I showed a darkening fear in my eyes. Jessica clinged to my arm. We were dripping wet head to toe and shivering all over.

"He's gone John. He's gone forever." Alex looked down at the ground.

**No Ones POV XD**

"No. No!"John ran down the hills and into the town .He reached the palace and ran through the doors. "Dad. Where are you dad?"Unlike a lot of people John adored his father. His father was the only one who understood about how he felt about ruleing.

Shortly after John came through the door of the palace; Alex and Jessica followed entered."John he's gone. There's nothing you can do."

"He's not gone!"John shouted then started to burst out tears.

It's all because of you!"John, Alex, and Jessica looked up to see the princess, the two boy's sister, rush down the stairs. "He's gone because of you John. Remember that."

"It's not my fault."John said in deffense.

"Yes it is. If you hadn't gone off to a stupid party we wouldn't be having this conversation. We would be a complete, happy family. Instead you decided you're just going to be the usual trouble maker and sneak off when you're not supposed to."There sister said breaking down into tears.

"Kids stop it! You three get to bed we will discuss this matter in the morning," Their mother the queen said. The queen turned to Jessica and smiled."Would you like a ride home sweaty?"

"I'll walk home. Thank you. Good night John."Jessica left the palace without another word.

"Good night."John said under his breath.

Later that night, at 12:00 midnight, John climbed out the window and headed to Jessica's house. John stood outside Jessica's house throwing rocks at her window. After a couple of throws Jessica looked out her window and smiled."What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you."John motioned her to come down.

"What do you want to talk about?"Jessica asked as she climbed down a tree that was up against her house.

"I want to tell you I'm leaving."He sighed.

"You're leaving? Why?"Jessica asked.

"Being a prince is not my place. I want to see the world and be who I want to be."

"Why are you telling me this? Why not just leave without saying a word?"Jessica looked into John's dark eyes.

"I'm telling you this because I want to say goodbye," John pulled her close and kissed her square on the lips. This lasted a minute or two and then they broke away. "Don't tell anyone I left."

"I won't, but promise you'll come back."

"I promise I'll come back. And here's my promise."He took out a necklace with a heart charm attached to it. He handed it to her.

"Here's my promise."Jessica handed a shimmering blue seashell to him.

"Come back."

John disappeared into the dark.


	3. Chapter 3 Present TimeTwenty Two

Chapter 3-Present time/twenty two

Hershel Layton opened his eyes. It was 11:00 a.m and he was late for work,or was he. It seemed He couldn't remember what day of the week it was. He slid out of bed and walked over to the calendar. It was a Sunday. Hershel opened the door and started to walk to the kitchen when the house phone rang.

"Hello?"Flora said to the person on the phone.

"Hello this is Inspector Chemely. Is Layton home?"Inspector Chemely said on the other line of the phone.

"He is home but I'm not sure if he's awake yet."Flora answered.

"Flora who is that?"Layton asked as he entered the room?"

"Never mind he's awake,"Flora said to Inspector. Then she handed the phone to him."It's Inspector Chemely."

"Hello Inspector. How are you this morning?"

"Enough with this chit-chat. I want to get down with the real reason why I called you. You see I was called about a murder case in America early this week,but I was also contacted by a young lady about her brothers. I would love to help her but I can't,so I was wondering Layton if you would like to give it a shot?"Chemely asked.

Hershel was silent for a moment. "I would be honored. Where shall I meet her?"

"She will come to you."With that Inspector hung up the phone without another word.

"Alright Flora go wake up Luke. We are going to have company."

"Who is coming over professor?"Flora asked.

"We will find out soon enough."Professor said as he went up stairs to get ready.

About two hours later there was a knock on the door. Luke and Flora were sitting on the couches in the living room waiting for their guest to come. Professor Layton opened the door to someone he recognized immediately. It was his sister,but of course she didn't know that was her brother. "Hello miss."Hershel said as he answered the door.

"Hello Professor Hershel Layton. My name is Caroline. I'm sorry to bother you .It's just that my brothers ran away along time ago and I decided to take up the responsibility to find them. When I heard about you I knew your smarts could help me find them."Caroline had a look in her that was sincere. Hershel knew this was a risk to help but they were family and he hadn't seen or heard about his family in so long.

"No need to apologize miss, I would be honored to help you find your brothers. What are these young lads name?"Hershel asked as he played along with his act.

"My brothers names are John Layton and Alex Layton we lived in the queens kingdom."Caroline said with a smile on her face.

"Ahhh...I see your highness."Hershel bowed in front of his sister. Luke and Floras mouth dropped at the word highness.

"Wait your the princess."Luke and Flora said at the same time.

"Yes but I don't want any special treatment. I just want to focus on finding my brother. Is that alright with all of you?"

"If that is what you wish." Hershel Layton asked her a few questions. "Do you believe that your brothers might change their names to prevent being found?"

"I do believe my brother John might have changed his name, but I don't think Alex would do so. Alex only left to go find John but he's been gone for so long that I'm very worried. If they don't come home soon our kingdom is going to be in danger."

Hershel stared down at the piece of paper that layed in front of him with the list of questions he had wrote down. He sighed. "What did John look like before he left?"

"John had blond hair like his father. Ocean blue eyes. Mm...he was wearing a white shirt and black shorts."Caroline answered.

"Do you know any reason that would have made him leave?"Professor asked.

"His father. The night he disappeared was the day our father left. The king disappeared just like that in our kingdom,but everyone was realeaved because we still had two princes left to take the thrown. But after John was reported missing Alex left to go find him. No one has hope anymore. It's like our faith is gone."

"Do you know where John could have gone?" Professor had worried about the worst for his kingdom when he left, but he was sure Alex would love to take the thrown. He guessed not.

"He said that he didn't want to become the king, and he preferred to go to college or travel the world. He was always reading or coming up with a prank for a special celebration that would hopefully get him kicked out of the kingdom. He was always talking about a special mask that could give you one wish. He might have gone out to search for it, but I highly doubt it."Caroline sighed with much enthusiasm.

"How old was he when he left?"Hershel asked her.

"Sixteen. He was into girls a lot. The day he left he found his first true love."Caroline gave professor a picture of two people surfing the waves. It was him and Jessica.

"I believe I have a lead. We will be headed to America."Hershel said as he got up from his chair that he was sitting in.

"America?"


	4. Chapter 4 To Colorado

Chapter 4 To Colorado

"And how did you come up with the conclusion that Alex or John would be found in America?" Caroline asked as she turned to the professor.

"Every puzzle has an answer…Ah mmm…I mean I've heard of the mask that gives you one wish. The legend was originally from America. Two hundred years ago people from all over the world came to America in hope to find it for themselves. Although they always came home empty handed." Hershel explained.

"Well what did the legend say?" Luke and Flora asked curiously.

"Millions of years ago a young queen of England fell deadly sick. On her last few days of living she sent someone to go out and tell the kingdom she was glad to serve them. One knight though was not going to give up that easily. This knight was a strong handsome man and had some feelings for the queen. The knight headed out into the forest that hid the kingdom from any strangers. After traveling for some time he came face to face with a wall. This wall was not like any ordinary wall. This wall was had strange markings on it," Hershel stopped taking in the memory of that wall that he had seen for himself. "He had read the symbols out loud and then the wall cracked open leaving a path for him to follow in. He walked through a long path through the dark tunnel. Then there was a light at the end of the tunnel. There was the mask. He didn't know what to say. He had never seen anything like this but he had a feeling this magnificent object would save his queen. Not knowing that it would work, he made a wish. He wished his queen would be healthy and happy. When he returned to the queen he returned to see his queen healthy and happy. He gave the mask to her and he earned the love from the queen." Hershel finished his story.

"Wow that is amazing. You know quite a bit about this mask and its history." Caroline was astounded.

"Well, I'm an archeologist. It's my hobby."

"Hm...But if the mask was originally found in England then why are we in America?" asked Caroline.

"After the queen and the knight married someone broke into the castle and stole the mask." Hershel answered.

"So it is said that the mask was found in America?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Many people say they have seen it, but no one knows what the mask looks like these days." Hershel Layton explained.

"So where are my brothers?"

"I believe they are here in Colorado," Hershel and the three passengers walked off the plane they had traveled on. "The mask has been "seen" here quite a lot."

"Then where are we headed to?" Flora asked.

"Just follow me." Hershel answered. He knew by heart this was going to be a long journey.


	5. Chapter 5 Colorado Sites

Chapter 5 Colorado Sites

Caroline, Hershel Layton's sister, was a very smart girl. She made considerations, hypothesis, and would never turn down a puzzle or a good cup a tea for anything. She had a heart of gold and loved the impossible. What she considered when she went to the professors for help was that he had the same last name as her brothers. Although his last name was pronounced differently. The queen Layton's name is pronounced Liyton. Caroline sighed. "Hershel Layton sir." Caroline said as they four of them walked through the streets of Colorado.

"Yes your highness?" Hershel answered.

"Have you ever met Alex?" She smiled.

"Ah mm….the prince?" Hershel asked.

"Yes the person we are looking for."

"I've seen him," Hershel quickly answered and then added. "Here we are."

"Sure just seen him." Caroline whispered under her breath.

The four of them walked into a huge building. Luke looked up at the sign that hung over the front of the building. "The Denver Art Museum?" Luke read.

"What are we doing here?" Flora asked.

"Research. We have to know what we are looking for…and maybe our brother came in here." Hershel at that moment realized what he just said.

"Hah?" Caroline thought she heard him incorrectly.

"I said that maybe your brother came here a little while back." Hershel corrected him making sure she heard him incorrectly.

"Oh, well, let's go see."

They walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me sir." Hershel said.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The man at the counter asked. He was a skinny little fellow. His voice was like a chipmunk's voice.

Flora and Luke tried to hold in their laugh but it was no use. The two of them held their stomachs as they burst out laughing. "Luke Flora be silent. This is a museum," Professor let out a sigh as the two teens silenced themselves. "We are researching a missing person. I'm wondering if anyone named Alex Layton came by here sometime ago?"

"Hmmm…..Do you have a permanent?" The museum manager asked.

Hershel Layton pulled out an I.D. and showed it to the museum manager. "Oh is it really the famous Hershel Layton from London?"

Luke and Floras mouth dropped. "You've heard him?"

"No….my cousin Claire Foley used to live in London. She told me all about you."

"Your cousin was Claire?" Hershel asked.

"Who's Claire?" Caroline asked.

"Now the person you were looking for had the name Alex Layton? Funny you both have the same last name."

"Well it's just a coincidence." Hershel Layton said.

"Yes here it is…Alex Layton bought a map of the town…..That's all that it says."

"A map of the town?" Hershel Layton stood there for a second thinking. "Was he looking for something like a shop?"

"I'm sorry I don't know."

"Does the computer say the date he came by?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. The date was December 12, 1985." The man said.

"May we have one of those maps? From the year he came."

"Well let me go check in storage." The man left the desk and went into a room.

"What are you getting at Hershel Layton?" Caroline asked.

"I believe Alex may have been searching for um…John your other brother and maybe something else."

"We keep souvenirs of these maps I guess we think we may use them someday. I hope this helps you. Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"No that will be all for now. Thank you kind sir." Hershel Layton took the map and headed out of the museum.

"Where are we headed professor?" Luke asked.

Professor looked at the map that he held in his hands. "We are headed out of town."


	6. Chapter 6 So Close

**Do no insult me. I wanted to put this creature in for a reason. It will make sense soon.**

**Chapter 6 So Close**

"So, Hershel Layton. What do you like to do?" Caroline asked.

"Me? Well, I love solving puzzles." Hershel answered as they walked through a forest.

"And drinking tea!" Flora giggled.

"Is that right?" Caroline bit her lip.

"Shouldn't every English gentleman like tea?" Hershel took the rim of his hat and straightened it out.

"I guess." Luke answered.

The four of them continued walking silently. Then all of a sudden trees started to fall. "What this?" Hershel asked surprised. A giant tree fell right in front of them.

"Hurry! Let's get out of here!" Caroline shouted. They started to run further and further into the woods. Caroline tripped over a root and fell to the forest floor.

"Caroline!" Hershel shouted.

"It alright. Just leave me." Caroline shouted back. Hershel shook his head. He ran over to Caroline and grabbed her hand. He looked behind him at the falling trees. His eyes went big.

"What the?" His mouth opened to mouth the words impossible. He picked up Caroline in his arms and started running.

Caroline got out of his arms and started to run herself. The four of them came upon a bridge. "Get across quickly!" Hershel shouted.

"What's chasing us?" Luke asked.

"A…..A dragon."

"A what!" Flora asked.

*Grahhhhh!* The four of them saw a massive dragon behind them. The wing span was almost unmeasurable.

"Go across NOW!" The four of them ran across the bridge, but the bridge was unsteady.

"Careful." Caroline ordered. When they came upon the middle of the bridge the rope on it started to rip.

"Hold on!" Hershel grabbed onto the kids. Caroline held onto Hershel's arm. *SNAP!* The bridge from under their feet. They fell down, down, down to the **water** below.


	7. Chapter 7 He's WHO!

Chapter 7

Hershel Layton popped out of the water, gasping for air. He was so glad that he was alive. He swam against the river trying to grab hold of something anything to help him from drowning. Once he grabbed a hold of a giant rock int the middle of the river, he started to scan for his companions. No one, nothing, the land was empty of life. He ran his hand through his soaking wet hair. He then looked down at his hand to see dark brown dye coming out of his hair. "Oh dear." He whispered to himself.

"Hershel! Hershel Layton!" Caroline shouted from the woods.

'They must have made it.' Hershel thought to himself.

"Professor! Where are you professor?" Flora and Luke called out.

Professor sighed. He swam against the river and reached the other side. He crawled to the land. "Luke, Flora, Miss. Caroline. I'm over here." He stood to his feet.

"Professor Layton I'm so happy that you are alright!" Caroline shouted as the three of them came running up to him. Caroline looked him up and down. Professors dye was running down his face and onto his orange shirt. "You have something on your face." Caroline said with no expression. She was too shocked, too amused.

"Professor are you alright?" Luke asked.

"When did you start dying your hair?" Flora giggled.

"Maybe I can explain," Hershel nodded for her to proceed. "First let's go build a fire to warm us up." Caroline started to walk off expecting everyone to follow.

Once the four of them built a fire Hershels hair had started to dry. Blond bangs had fallen in front of his face. Luke and Flora stared intensely at their professor. "Professor Layton is not an english gentleman." Caroline laughed.

"Yes he is. He is a proper english gentleman!" Luke stood to his feet and stood up for the professor.

"No, he is an english prince, and if he is now he could be a proper english prince."

"Wait! What!" Luke looked at Hershel. He was very dizzy. "You're the missing prince of England!"

"Sadly, yes," Professor bit his lip. "I am, John Hershel Layton; prince of England."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you enjoyed, please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 The Decision

**Chapter 8 The Decision**

"I am, John Hershel Layton; prince of England."

Everyone was silent; besides the crickets that chirpped through the dark. Minutes slowly passed everyone in their own thoughts. "I missed you John." Caroline whimpered finally staring into Hershel's...I mean John's eyes.

John nodded. "I'm sorry." He mumbled; looking at everyone.

Luke spoke next."Professor, uh...I mean your majesty, why didn't you tell us? Why did you run away from the palace...Why-"

"I didn't want to be found. I wanted to live a normal life," John sighed. "Please call me professor or at least John."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a moment. You're a prince!" Flora's mouth dropped.

John groaned. "Yes and no dear."

"What do you mean no?" Caroline spat out.

"I mean by no is that I can't be a ruler." John ran his hand through his hair again.

Silence took over again and the first they had built flickered almost out. "Kids, can you please go collect some firewood I would like to have a word with your mentor." Luke and Flora nodded and left to find some wood. "John our kingdom is falling apart. Mother is sick and I'm not fit for royalty. If you don't return we'll have to pass the kingdom onto our fathers brother."

John looked off into the distance thinking about every word his sister was saying. She was right he realized lately that the royal family was falling apart. And it would be worst if his uncle took over. He had only two choices but one that was far more realistic. He could become king and rule or he could find his brother and make him become king..."I'll come back with you and see what I can do, but...I'll think about the ruleing prat."

"Thank you." She hugged John with all her might; kissing his forehead and cheeks.

"Miss. Caroline we have firewood." Flora giggled setting it down near the fire.

"Thank you, both of you."

"You two get some sleep now, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay!"

Luke and Flora snuggled together falling asleep instantly.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm hoping to finish this story tomorrow! **


	9. Ch 9 The Kingdom & the Mysterious Woman

**Chapter 9 The Kingdom and the Mysterious Woman**

**John's POV**

I should've known that I was going to be tricked right at the start by my sister. But I had been to busy trying to protect my identity. You see, as we entered the Kingdom I saw a glimpse of my brother.I was relived though because he didn't notice me; probably because before we had left to the kingdom I had put a little bit of brown dye in it and had put my brown colored eye contacts in.

"So, John. Are you ready to go home?" My sister whispered gripping my hand.

I knew I wasn't ready but I would have to do it sooner or later. I nodded my head looking over at Luke and Flora. The two kids had started running around looking through the windows of the stores we passed by. "Flora, Luke, stay by me."

The four of us walked down a few more streets until we reached the path that led to the castle. "So, remember to keep quiet. Mother is probably sleeping and the maids are most likely busy making lunch so we can probably sneak in and get you cleaned up for a proper entrance."

I was about to respond when I saw her. Her hair long and auburn as the autumn leaves. Her eyes black and mysterious while rimmed with glasses. Glasses? Claire? I had stopped in my footsteps continuing to stare at the woman. She passed by without taking in any notice in me and she turned the corner up ahead. "John. Johnnnn... Earth to John for pete sake." I shook my head and turned to look at my sister.

"Who was she?" I asked in a small whisper.

"I can't believe you don't remeber her. That's Jessica."

My eyes grew wide turning back to see if she had reappeared. If that was Jessica...Then why did she look like a spitting image of Claire?


	10. Chapter 10 Everything is Revealed

**Chapter 10 Everything is Revealed**

**John's POV**

"Please John, please come out of the bathroom."

We all had made it safely through the palace without being seen and now here I stood in the bathroom with my reflection staring back at me. My black suit, not to snug, but snug around me. My blond hair off to the side with my ocean blue eyes hanging in despair. "Lord, what have I gotten myself into?" I mumbled to myself. I gripped the door knob turning it and walked out.

Luke and Flora sat on the oversized bed laughing about really childish things. My sister stood there smiling at me. "John, you look handsome." She reached out to straigtened the collar of my suit and kissed my cheek. "Everything will be alright." I nodded.

"I know and I really think I can do this." I said with more confidence than I felt.

"Good, now let's go see mother." Caroline took my hand and dragged me out of the room. "You two stay put." She said to Luke and Flora before closing the door.

"Caroline, is mother really sick?" I asked a little bit worried.

"She's been very silent since you and our brother and our father left."

Damn, it's my fault.

We reached the west wing and I watched as Caroline knocked on the master bedroom door where I suspected my mother would be waiting, bedridden. But as the doors opened I didn't suspect seeing my mother up out of bed talking to no other than a little girl of about the age eleven. "Yes miss, I'll go do that now miss." The little girl curtsied and made her way around us.

"Mother." Caroline ran up to her and hugged her dearly.

"Oh dear, Caroline. I've missed you so. I was worried I would never see you-Oh my." She stopped hugging my sister and looked over at me. "It...It can't be...John?" My mother still had the curious beautiful eyes and the long hair that I had adored. Her smile was bright but her age still showed. She limped over to me and started hugging me. "My son, my son has returned. John, oh my prayers have been answered. Our family, our kingdom will be saved."I heard her start crying; tears of joy.

"Mother."Was the only thing I could make out. I felt myself start crying but I held it in as best as I could. Minutes passed and we stayed in a hug until we both let go.

"We will have a grand celebration tonight." My mother annoucned. Oh dear.

My sister nodded. "I will tell everyone in town that the prince has returned."

And that was how the day went. My sister went everywhere in town announcing that we would have a feast, a party, a ball that night in celebration that the prince had returned. I should've expected this but I hadn't.

I was greeted my brother later in the day and we talked about many things. He told me that he had found the mask and that it really didn't hold any powers but a special message to a lover.

And as it grew darker the palace started to fill with townsfolk. I was in my room getting ready when my sister walked in with the little girl I had seen earlier. I stared into my sisters eyes. "Is everything alright?" I whispered.

"John, this here is Selphie, she wants to speak with you." I watched as my sister left the room and then looked down at the little girl. Her eyes were ocean blue and her hair auburn like the autumn leaves.

She took my hand and placed something in it. I looked down and saw a pocket watch. "Hi daddy."

**OMG! I hoped you liked the ending of the story. YEP :D There will be a sequel but I don't know when I'll start it. :D I had this ending in my head for so long and I really had to finish this book. So um.. Review please ;D.**


End file.
